


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by LadyEkaterina



Series: A Christmas Gallavich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Husbands, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Ian can’t figure out what to get Mickey for Christmas.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: A Christmas Gallavich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565299
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Ian was sitting at the Gallagher table scrolling through his phone.  
“I can’t find anything for him” he moaned to Lip.  
Lip shifted Freddie onto the other hip and looked across.  
“You’re kidding me right. You’ve been in love with Mickey for what? ten years and you can’t think what he might like for Christmas?”  
“No. I mean I know there’s loads of stuff we need. But this is our first proper Christmas together as husbands. I want it to be special.”  
“You’re such a romantic Ian.”  
Ian lowered his head but he was smiling.  
“Look I’ve got to go to the mall tomorrow. Tami has Fred and I’m gonna go get something for her. You wanna come along?”  
Ian brightened up.”  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
Ian arrived back at the apartment to see Mickey dozing on the sofa. He walked in quietly and after hanging up his coat and scarf he approached the sleeping man and straddled him. Mickey stirred, opening his eyes, his mouth curling up in a sleepy smile when he saw Ian’s face. He raised a hand to stroke a thumb along Ian’s cheek.  
“Hey Gallagher.” He murmured.  
“Hey Mick” replied Ian softly. His hands were on the sofa either side of Mickey’s head. Ian bent his head to kiss his husband, softly. Mickey’s arms moved to wrap around Ian’s waist, his hands lifting the edge of Ian’s shirt to stroke the warm skin underneath.  
“How was the family?”  
“Good. I’m uh going to the mall with Lip tomorrow.”  
Mickey laughed.  
“Christmas Eve? Lucky you!”  
“Yeah.” Ian laughed along with his husband.

The next morning, Lip swung by the apartment to pick Ian up.  
“All right?”  
“Yeah. Still no idea though.”  
Lip laughed and the brothers drove off to the mall. Lip quickly found a necklace for Tami, but Ian wondered from shop to shop getting more despondent. Eventually Lip grabbed his arm.  
“For fuck’s sake Ian.”  
“What?”  
“What’s the one thing that Mickey would want on Christmas Day?”  
Ian looked at him perplexed. Then realisation dawned.  
“Ohhhhhhhhhh. Yeah.” He grinned.  
“Do you think it’ll be all right?”  
“Definitely. Only this year though!”  
“Brilliant.”  
Lip dropped Ian home and went home to wrap his gift.  
Ian pulled out a Santa hat and entered the apartment.  
“You OK Mick?”  
“Er yeah. Hang on!”  
Mickey appeared with a bag he put under the tree. Ian was in the kitchen sneaking stuff into the fridge and cupboards. He embraced his husband.  
“Die Hard marathon?“  
“Of course. Beer?”  
“I’ll get it” said Ian quickly.  
Mickey looked at him but said nothing.  
Three films later they were both ready for bed. To be honest they had missed most of Die Hard with a Vengeance after Ian had started kissing Mickey’s neck and the two had been making out with a Vengeance!  


Christmas morning the alarm went off. Mickey rolled over and hit the clock. He moaned. They had gone three rounds last night and the pair had only gotten a few hours sleep. Mickey was also feeling each and every one of Ian’s nine inches with a pleasant dull ache in his rear. He went to nudge Ian who was still dead to the world.  
“Hey Red. We gotta get up. It’s Gallagher day!  
Ian opened his eyes.  
“You go shower. I’ll come after brush my teeth” he smirked. Mickey grinned and dragged himself out of bed.  
Mickey was in the shower letting the water gush over his head. He had washed and brushed his teeth when Ian climbed in with him. Mickey smiled as Ian ran his hands over his husband’s body. Mickey rolled his head back and moaned.  
“Ian..... we can’t. We haven’t got time.”  
The two went back into their bedroom wrapped in towels. Ian pushed Mickey onto the bed.  
“Hey!”  
Ian straddled him.  
“It took me ages to decide what to get you for Christmas.”  
“Yeah? Don’t see why firecrotch.”  
“Yeah I’m an idiot. I should have known straight away!”  
Mickey’s eyebrow was almost to his hairline.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
Mickey cupped Ian’s ass in his hands.  
“You’re the only thing I want, Ian.”  
“Finally figured it out. I’m glad you said that, Mick. Cos that what I got you.”  
“You got me you?”  
“Yeah. You. Me. No clothes. Bruce Willis. Beer. Food All day. Merry Christmas Mick”  
Mickey looked at Ian’s grin and he tentatively smiled.  
“No Gallaghers?”  
“Just this one. No other Gallaghers til tomorrow or the next day.”  
Mickey pulled Ian down for a kiss.  
“Best present ever Gallagher”


End file.
